


Looking For The Perfect Run

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crack, Gen, Memelord Homura, Memes, may not be in order, snippet series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: In one universe, Homura turns to the internet during her hospital stays.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Homura had been in the hospital for a long time. So long, that she had needed something to do between her various treatments. So she turned to the internet. She was always looking up information, finding random things, and talking to others on social media. Able to get by without being judged for her weakness through the anonymity it provided. She was always too shy to ever use any of the things she learned though, none of the quotes, references, or memes she found.

Even when she was let out of the hospital, and met her new friends, actual magical girls, she didn’t say a word about that sort of stuff. Everyone would probably think she was weird if she did, including her new friends. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle Madoka deciding she was weird, and no longer supporting her. She was already getting used to it, happy with it.

Then they died.

Over and over, they died. They and the rest of her new, real friends. Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, even Kyoko. They kept dying.

Then she had to kill Madoka herself.

She didn’t care after that, she crushed her former weakness, and quickly used the internet to ask for potential solutions. Most of it was in purely hypothetical's, but it was remarkably easy to get groups of people discussing things even if they didn’t fully believe they were giving out practical advice. While she was around others, she stopped holding herself back. She memed with a straight face, and referenced without cracking a smile. She would fight to the end.

Not that she needed it, on her own she probably would have lost countless times. But with countless chances, and countless others backing her up with ideas to work with so she didn’t just try the same things, she was able to learn, slowly countering the Incubators plans and her friends semi suicidal tendencies.

She had figured out how to save her friends a while ago, now, she was going to make everything perfect.

She guessed others would say she was going for “a perfect run”. They weren’t entirely wrong.

She was pretty well through optimizing her time though, so it was time to see if she could do it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Mami hadn’t known what to do when Kyoko left. She had been the person she wanted as her friend, the one magical girl who had actually agreed with her, and joined forces with her. She had been so nice… Mami had specifically gone out of her way to get a game console for her own house so that, not only would Kyoko be able to play more games, she would have a reason to come over. 

  
Mami herself had never actually been the most into gaming, but… she had played some with Kyoko. Now she didn’t know what to do with it.

… So she tried to play a bit, hoping maybe it would be a pleasant reminder of the times she had with Kyoko.

That was probably a mistake, but between the games she had, and one MMO… It was nice to be able to do something fun, Something others did as well, so she continued. When she met others in real life she didn’t tell them, but it was a relatively nice escape.

~~ Now if only she had a friend again. ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Homura was arguing with Mami as they walked from school. It had become a relatively frequent occurrence after she made an alliance with the girl so they could defeat Walpy. She enjoyed it, at least to an extent. She wasn’t naturally a very argumentative person, but it was kinda nice winding Mami up over normal things like video games. It allowed her to imagine they were just two normal teenage girls, arguing over video games.

She drank some water from the bottle she had on her. They were almost back to Mami’s house, and if she was right, today was the day.

So she kept semi-jokingly arguing, (She couldn’t believe Mami thought Rogues were the meta, they get completely outpaced by mages, you don't even have to datamine to figure that out,) while keeping an eye out and drinking more water intermittently.

By the time they were right outside Mami’s door, she finally spotted a small glint in the distance, and finished her bottle.

She stopped in place, causing Mami to look at her in confusion. 

"... This bitch empty…" she saw Mami’s eyes wider drastically. She turned and pulled her arm back at high speed. " _ **YEET!**_ " The bottle went flying off into the distance, the combination of magical girl enhancements and a bit of skilled time manipulation on her arm allowing for it to go far into the distance and- bullseye.

The glint disappeared, as she hit Kyoko in the head with the bottle.

She quickly headed inside, Mami giggling a bit, but obviously not understanding that she had a target.

Eh, she'd know soon enough. Kyoko was probably going to be very vocal about it.

She'd get over it though, although Homura might need to give her some Rocky though.


End file.
